


Small Kids

by peachymomo



Series: Stray Kids Crack [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line is 6, Crack, he still older than me, hyung line is 15, innie is 5, my child jeongin, my kids, stray kids are actually kids, this is better than the last crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymomo/pseuds/peachymomo
Summary: “Jinnie your cousin’s mean.”“I know.” Then the children disappear down the hall.“I’m gonna kill that kid.”“Minho no.”“Minho yes.”orBabysitting is hard and Minho hates it





	Small Kids

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't come up with good chat names so oh well  
> as stated in the tags hyung line is 15 '00 is 6 and jeongin is 5  
> this is unedited because im lazy

_ Minho(e) _

_ What’s up broke bitches _

_ Binnie _

_ Why do you assume im broke _

 

_ Aussie _

_ Because you are? We all are _

_ Minho(e) _

_ exactly  _

_ but i have a way for us to make money _

_ Woojin _

_ No _

_ Minho(e) _

_ I didnt even say it _

_ Woojin  _

_ I dont care no _

 

_ Aussie _

_ Woojin let him tell us _

 

_ Woojin _

_ Fine what is it minho _

_ Minho(e) _

_ Well my aunt is going out of town with friend _

_ she’ll pay us to babysit _

 

_ Aussie _

_ Who will we be watching _

 

_ Binnie _

_ She trust you with a kid? _

_ Minho(e)  _

_ Yes she trust me _

_ It’ll be my my cousin and her friends kids _

_ I guess my cousin is friends with the other kids so they can just play _

_ Woojin _

_ age? _

_ Minho(e) _

_ uh six and five _

_ Binnie _

_ smol kids _

_ Minho(e) _

_ ya ya _

_ So you in? _

_ 30 each _

_ Binnie _

_ Hell ya im in _

 

_ Woojin _

_ sure why not _

 

_ Aussie _

_ im a broke highschool student yes _

 

_ Minho(e) _

_ great i’ll pick you guys up tomorrow _

  
  


**_✎_ **

 

Sitting in the front seat with his mother driving Minho pulls out his phone to text Changbin. 

 

_ Minho(e) _

_ get in loser we’re going shopping _

_ Binnie _

_ shut up _

_ im coming _

 

He watches as his friend leave his house and head to the car. As he gets in he asks, “Did you watch mean girls before you came?” “Maybe….” Changbin rolls his eyes. The car is silent as Minho’s mom drives off. Usually they would be talking, but one time Changbin said something Minho’s mother shouldn’t have known. His mother almost whacked him in front of all the guys. Ever since then Minho made them promise to keep anything he says or done at school away from his mother, but the boys figured it be easier to just stay quiet until she leaves. Pulling up to Chan’s house Minho sends a message. The boy is walking out looking down at his phone. He goes around the car and sits behind Minho’s mom. The boys exchange a simple “hey” before silence fills the car once again. The process repeats when they pick up the oldest of the boy. Chan slides to the middle making room for Woojin. Looking down at their phones they scroll through Instagram or text other people. “Why are you boys always so quiet around me?” Each of them look up with eye widen. They glance at each other not knowing what to exactly. “Are you scared of me?”  _ ‘yes’ _ “No of course not Mrs. Lee!” Chan tells her smiling a bit. She hums before nodding a bit. “Okay then.” They all let out a breath that they were holding in. Pulling up to his aunt’s house the boys begin leaving the car. Before Minho can leave his mom stops him. “You better be responsible. You’re lucky your aunt is letting your friends help you out. We are trusting you guys to not do anything stupid.” Minho wants to roll his eyes and groan, but he knows his mom will whack him if he does. “Yes mom.” With that said he leaves the car.

 

**✎**

 

“The boys are in Hyunjin’s room. Right now they are just watching something so they should be okay. You have my number Minho call me if anything goes wrong. I left money in case the boy get hungry. Please be careful.” Minho nods as the older women tells them everything they need to know. “Okay I’ll be leaving know. Hyunjin!!” A small ‘coming’ and little footsteps can be heard. The young boy runs to the end of the hall peeking his head out to look at his mom. “Yes?” “I’ll be leaving now okay? Be good for your cousin and his friends.” Smiling at his mom the boy nods before running back to his room. “That little brat. Hyunjin!” Hearing his name once again the six year old groans before stomping down the hall. “Yes.” The woman holds her arms out signaling she wants a hug. Running over to his mother he wraps his small arms around his mom. “Bye mom.” Hugging her son back she kisses the top of his head. Small giggles catches everyone's attention. Turning to the source of the giggling two small boys can be seen. Hyunjin wiggles out of his mothers grip. “Shut up.” He pouts knowing his two friends are about to tease him. The woman smiles at her son and his two friends before turning to Minho and his friends. “Remember call me.” She slips on her shoes and leaves the house. Just as the three kids were gonna run back to the room Minho calls his cousin. “Hyunjin! Can I get a hug?” He holds his arm out just like his aunt did. “No.” Then the little brat ran down the hall with his friends. Changbin laughs loudly at the kids attitude. “Damn Minho even your own cousin doesn’t wanna hug you.” The sentence earns him a whack to the back of his head. Not from Minho but from Chan. “What the hell hyung!” Chan whacks him once again. “Don’t cuss there’s children here.” “None of them are even out here!!”

 

**✎**

 

Half an hour passes and the four teens made themselves feel comfortable. Chan and Woojin are seated on opposite ends of the couch. Minho is seated on the recliner, and Changbin is sitting in the love seat. The boys were chatting about something that happened at school. “I swear if he keeps talking shit I will not hesitate to beat his ass.” “Beat whose ass?” A small voice ask. They all turn to look at the owner of the voice. It’s one of boys who was laughing at Hyunjin earlier. His eyes are wide, his mouth is shaped as an “o”, and he has the chubbiest cheeks they’ve ever seen. “Uh don’t worry about it. Don’t say that. What are you doing out here??” Minho says panic clear in his voice. The other three are trying their hardest to hold in their laughter. “Water.” Minho nods as the little kid walks to the kitchen. “Does he know where the cups are?” Woojin asks Minho his eyes glancing towards the kitchen. There’s a wall separating the kitchen and living room so he can’t see the small boy. “Uh I think so. Hey kid!” Poking his head the small boy looks at them frowning. “I’m not kid. I’m Jisung.” Rolling his eyes Minho asks his question. “Do you know where the cups are?” Nodding his head he opens his mouth to say something. No really wanting to talk to the child Minho waves him off. “Okay go get your water.” Pouting Jisung disappears in the kitchen. “Okay so where was I?” Turning back to his friends Minho gets ready to finish his rant. “You were talking about kicking that new kid’s ass.” Changbin tells him earning a glare from Chan who gestures to the kitchen. “Right. Like he keeps talking crap, and trying to get all up in my face. I go and try to talk to him about it when he’s alone and this bit-” Minho gets cut off by the sound of something shattering in the kitchen. “Shit.” Getting up all four boys run to the kitchen. Standing on the counter Jisung stares down at the broken glass which lays on the floor. Looking up at the boys with wide eyes he opens his mouth to apologize, but it cut off but another high pitch voice. “Sungie are you okay?” a small boy with freckles asks. The rest of the for boys stand there. Chan walks over to Jisung and grabs the boy placing him on the floor away from the glass. “I’m okay Lix.” Minho goes and looks for the broom to sweep up the mess before someone gets hurt. “Jisung,” Woojin begins bending down so he is face to face with the boy, “if you needed help why didn’t you ask.” Jisung pouts and points at Minho. “He didn’t let me.” Minho stops sweeping and looks at the six year old with his mouth open wide. “I didn’t do anything!” Chan gives him a look that says  ‘don’t start a fight.’ Giving the kid a dirty look Minho finishes sweeping up. Changbin walks over to the cabinet a grabs a plastic cup for Jisung, and four more in case the other kids get thirsty. “If you guys get thirsty use one of these cups.” Changbin tells them gesturing to the cups in his hand. He hands one to Jisung and places the others on the table. Jisung walks to the water cooler and begins filling up his water. “The rest of you.” Chan tells the other four who were waiting for their friend. “Out you can wait for him in the kitchen.” They all look at each other before taking two big steps back so they are standing at the part where carpet turns into tile. They all smile at him innocently. ‘ _ Smartasses. _ ’ Chan thinks trying his best not to whack the four kids in front of him. Placing his cup on the table Jisung joins his friends. “Jinnie your cousin’s mean.” “I know.” Then the children disappear down the hall. “I’m gonna kill that kid.” “Minho no.” “Minho yes.”

 

**✎**

 

About ten minutes after the whole water mess Woojin had to go pee. Really bad. “Minho.” The boys hums sigling he’s listening. Where’s the bathroom?” “Down the hall.” Getting up he heads down the hall. Passing Hyunjin’s to get there he peeks in the kids room. Hyunjin is bugging what seems to be the youngest  out of all of them. The one who has not spoken the entire time since the teens showed up is watch Jisung and Felix color. He’s smiling as his two friends talk about something that happened at school. Entering the bathroom he does what needs to be done and leaves. Walking by the room again he hears one of them say, “Ya Felix crayons taste different depending on the color.” Peeking in once again he sees the quiet one smiling as he hands Felix a crayon. “Sungie try one with me.” Felix tells the other boy giving him a different color crayon after he takes the one handed to him. ‘ _ They’re smart boys. They won’t do it. _ ’ Sadly the two six year olds proved him wrong when they bite the crayon in half. They chewed on it a bit, and before the swallowed Woojin enters the room. “Spit that out! What are you doing!” Both the boys spit out what they can though some stays in their mouth. “Come with me we’ll wash your mouth out with water to get the wax out.” 

 

He helps the two boys rinse their mouth out before taking them back into the room. The one who caused all this is now color on Jisung’s unfinished photo. Woojin sits down next to the boy. “Hi. What’s your name?” Without looking up the boy replies. “Seungmin.” Woojin hums. Jisung and Felix sit down on Hyunjin’s bed talking about how the crayons were not good. “Well Seungmin. You know you need to be punished for that right.” The small boy frowns. “Okay….” He’s speaking softly and sounds like he’s about to cry. “How about you have to stay in the living room for a little bit with us. As time out.” Nodding sadly Seungmin stands up and starts following Woojin. “Minnie where are you going?” Woojin turns to look at who said that. It’s Felix. All of the boys look at the two confused. “He’ll be right back.” Seungmin nods and walks to the living room. 

 

Seungmin is seated on the floor next to Woojin’s feet. He’s picking at the carpet listening to the older boys talk. “So buddy why are you stuck out here?” Looking up he sees the one seated in the loveseat talking to him. “He told Felix and Jisung to eat crayons.” Woojin tells him not looking up from his phone. The one seated in the seat laughed sticking his fist out for a fist bump. “Good one kid.” Smiling Seungmin hits the first with his own. “Not funny Changbin they could get sick.” “Well did his force the crayons in their mouth?” Woojin stays quiet until he says no. “Then he shouldn’t get in trouble.” “Go back to the room Seungmin.” 

 

**✎**

 

“Hyung we’re hungry.” Hyunjin says walking out to the living room. Yet no one was out there. The one thing there was a single phone on the table. Walking to the kitchen he see it is empty as well. He grabs the phone and heads back to his room. “Guys hyung is gone.” All the boys look at him. “What?” The youngest in the room ask. “They left us?” Tears fill in his eyes as he looks at the older boys for answers. “It’s okay Innie! We’ll take care of you!” Jisung yells pulling the youngest into a tight hug. “I know how to use hyung’s phone! Let’s call my mom.” All the boys sit in a circle on Hyunjin’s bed. Lucky for them Minho’s phone doesn’t have a lock because he’s one of  _ those.  _ Swiping it open they see all the apps. “Which one is it?” They scroll through everything. “This one is a phone so I think it’s this one.” Seungmin says clicking on the one labeled “phone.” Clicking on it all of Minho’s contacts appear. The most recent call was from his mother, or as hyunjin knows her as auntie  Jae-eun ,  but the young boys didn’t realize that. Calling the number they wait for two rings. “What is it Minho.” Hyunjin knows exactly who that is, but the other boys look at their friend with confusion on their face. “Auntie?” The women doesn’t answer for a few seconds. “Where’s Minho?” “He’s gone.” A sigh can be heard. Before the boys can speak someone runs in the room. “You little-” he stops himself from calling them ‘little shits,’ “Give me my phone you brat.” He grabs it from his cousin’s hand. Seeing that his mother is own he feels his heart stop. Pulling it up to his ear he waits for to speak. “Left alone huh?” Racking his brain for excuse he what he considers the most believable. “It was a prank?” His mother lets out an ugly snort. “Sure it was. Take care of them Minho.” Before he can tell that he is and is doing a great job she hangs up. He glares at his younger cousin. “Why did you have my phone.” “We are hungry.”  It isn’t his cousin who answers, but the small fox looking boy. “Fine.”

  
  


**✎**

 

Ordering a pizza the young boys all sit in the table eating, while the older ones eat in the living room. “This bitch is trying to text me!!” Minho says referring to the boy he was ranting out earlier. A small gasp is heard from the kitchen and a chair scraping across the floor. The youngest out of the boys stands at the kitchen entrance and points at Minho. “Don’t stay that!” Awkwardly looking at his friends Minho isn’t sure what to do. “Ya Minho don’t say that.” Chan says with a smug look on his face. “Go eat your food.” The small boy pouts walking back to the table. Chan still has a smug look on his face after the boy leaves. “Shut up Chan.” 

 

As they were eating the door is opened. Five women walk in. “Oh hello boys! How was everything?” They all glance at each other before turning to the mothers. “Great.”

 

**✎**

 

It’s hours after Minho got home from his aunt house. He has his door cracked and he's laying on his bed scrolling through Instagram. “Minho?” He hums to let his mother know he is listening. “Why did two of the kids you were supposed to be watching have crayons stuck in their teeth?” “I didn’t do it.” His mother was close to whacking that boy. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @flirtymomo   
> and if you have request i'll gladly take them because i no longer have writers block


End file.
